Episode 2: MIT McGee
by GothGirl1996
Summary: McGee's college years and what happens when his secret past, present and future at MIT returns to haunt him when investigating the death of a Navy Captain. multiple OCs.
1. Chapter 1

Episode 2: MIT McGee

This is the story of McGee's college years at MIT and how his remaining contact with one of his pledge class comes back to haunt him when investigating the death of a Navy Captain. Characters involved: NCIS Team, Captain Garrett (victim), Emmeline Garrett, Elijah, James and Aurelia Garrett- McGee. (Robert Whittington and Zara Fitzgerald are mentioned- all OCs).

MIT Years: 1995-1999

Present day- 2013

Chapter 1

1996

A car carrying four college kids, 2 boys and 2 girls, is travelling along a busy highway. One of the young women, a brunette, looks sad and the boy driving takes her hand. She smiles weakly at him.

"Are you okay, Emily?" He asks and the two other passengers lean forward in the backseat.

"I'm fine, McGee. You don't need to worry." The boy nods and then the black haired boy in the backseat speaks, his obnoxious tone echoes around the silent car.

"Don't lie, Garrett. We know that's just an act." The red headed girl beside him, elbows him in the ribs.

"Robbie, that was cruel, takes it back. We don't know how Em's feeling."

"It's okay, Zara. Robbie's right. I'm not okay. I've just lost my mom, for god's sake and my dad is on deployment with Admiral McGee and my brothers. I'm alone." Emily Garrett says and Timothy McGee squeezes her hand.

"You're not alone, Emmeline. You've got us. You'll always have us. That I promise you."

"Thanks, Timmy… Will you come to the funeral with me?" She asks as they turn off the highway and onto the college campus.

"Of course, we will. All of us. The Four Musketeers!" Tim McGee cheers and Emily, Zara and Robbie laugh and smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

2013

Timothy McGee walks into the squad room and smiles. He loves NCIS and this morning he feels great. This morning he had received a letter from his old MIT pledge class tutor inviting him to a reunion in a few weeks time. It's going to be a decade dance with a fifties theme. Gibbs walks in to the bullpen breaking off McGee's strain of thought. "Dead Captain at Rock Creek Park. Grab your gear." McGee grabs his rucksack and dashes after Gibbs and Ziva to the elevator, happily beating Tony to it.

When they arrive at Rock Creek Park, McGee helps Ducky carry the equipment from the van as Jimmy Palmer is on his honeymoon with Breena. When they join Gibbs at the crime scene, McGee stops. He recognises their victim.

"Something wrong, McGee?" Gibbs asks.

"No. I mean, yes, boss. I know him. Captain Jacob Allan Garrett. He was deployed with my Dad, when I was at MIT." McGee says sadly. Gibbs raises his eyebrows knowing there is more McGee isn't letting on. McGee sighs in defeat. " I also dated his eldest daughter, Emmeline, when I was MIT we were in the same pledge class." Gibbs nods.

"Perhaps you should call her and tell her what's happened, if she can, we'll meet her at NCIS later."

"Sure, Boss." McGee nods sadly and walks away towards Tony, near the black sedan.

"McGoo had a girlfriend? I bet she was a geek too." Tony remarked, camera in hand. McGee turned to him amused.

"Actually, she studied Military History. Surprised I had a girlfriend, DiNozy?" As he says this he is dialling a number he knows well. It rings and he waits.

Across DC two women, one a brunette, the other a redhead, sit in a café with a dark haired man. The redhead and the man are holding hands on the table and a glittering diamond ring on the woman's hand reflects the sunlight streaming through the window. The other woman sits across from them and looks startled when her phone, which is sat on the table beside her, vibrates loudly. She looks at it quizzically for a moment then answers it.

"Emily Garrett."

"Em, it's Tim."

"Timmy, hi." She smiles happily for McGee is her dearest friend and the father of two of her children.

"Hi, listen. I'm investigation a crime scene at Rock Creek Park. We've ID'd the body…" McGee takes a deep breath.

"Timmy?"

"I'm afraid, it's your dad, Em."

"No. No. No. Daddy? Really? No. It can't be…" She takes a shaking breath and holds back tears.

"I'm so sorry, love. I really am. Em, would you be able to get to NCIS?"

"Yes, of course. I'm just having lunch with Robbie and Zara but I' ll be there as soon as I can. Zara wants me to tell you their big news." Emily nods, earnestly into space as the woman opposite her looks worried and then excited holding up her and Robbie's entwined hands.

"What news?"

"They're getting married."

"Wow, tell them congrats from me. It's a shame we never got that far, kid. I am sorry, Em."

"I will. I know, Tim. But that wasn't my fault, please understand that. Thank you for calling and I'll see you soon, OK?"

"Sure, I know. I miss you." McGee says sadly.

"I miss you too, McGee." With that Emily disconnects the call and turns to her friends, apologizes and then leaves, now not really in the mood to eat. She gets into her car, lets the tears flow and then starts driving to NCIS, slowly, letting everything her ex-fiancé had just told her, sink in.

McGee sits at his desk in the bullpen half an hour since his saddening phone call to Emily. He looks at one of the photographs that usually live in his wallet. It's the one of the four young adults dressed in fifties clothes sat in a 1984 Camaro Z28. He smiles, he is sat behind the wheel with a brunette, Emily Garrett and his best friends Robbie Whittington and Zara Fitzgerald in the backseat, all are smiling.

Ziva stands beside him with DiNozzo, who is leaning against the filing cabinet. She looks concerned towards McGee. "McGee, are you okay? I understand this is difficult for you."

"Thanks, Ziva. I just feel like bearer of bad news."

"Why?"

" I was the one who told her, her mom had died of cancer in the hospital. I took the message because she was at a class, it was our second year and we'd been dating 10 months when this photo was taken."

" Why are you all wearing odd clothes, McGee?" Ziva asked looking at the photograph.

"Some times schools and colleges hold themed dances- that was a fifties themed one. Marilyn Monroe, Doris Day and Rock Hudson et cetera." Ziva nodded as DiNozzo explained.

"It was that night I asked her to…" McGee looks up as the elevator opens and Emily Garrett, short and still as breathtakingly beautiful as in the photograph, walks into the squad room.

"It was that night, at Buddy's Diner on the Coast road, you asked me to marry you, Tim."

"Emily!" McGee gets up from his desk and rushes towards her, catching her as she falls, tearfully into his arms and hugs him tightly, arms around his neck. She cries and Tim hugs her. "It was also that night, that you said yes, making me the happiest man on the planet," She laughs tearfully. "I'm so sorry, Emily. I wish this could be done any other way." McGee says and wraps a tender arm around her waist as she leans against his chest, freeing him from the hug.

"I'm only glad it was you telling, Tim." She says sadly and looks curiously at DiNozzo and Ziva.

"Sorry, Ziva David and Tony DiNozzo, my co-workers."

"Hi, I'm sorry for your loss." Ziva says kindly handing McGee his photograph back. Emily glances at it as Tim slips it back into his jacket pocket. She looks up at him.

"You kept it? The photo?"

"Of course, Tiny. You were… are my best friends, Em. I missed you." He says squeezing her tightly. Emily twists her diamond ring on the pendant around her neck between her fingers and smiles at her old nickname.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

1996

The day before the decade dance, McGee sits at home, in the house he shares with his best friends. Robbie is at a lecture, Zara's asleep upstairs after a difficult day at work and Emily is at the library, attending a class. The phone rings and McGee rushes to answer it so it doesn't wake Zara.

"Hello?" He says.

"Hello, I'm Nurse Kent from the Bethesda Naval Hospital. I was hoping to speak to Miss Emmeline Garrett?" The woman on the other end asks.

"I'm sorry she's at the library. My name is Timothy McGee I'm her boyfriend. Is anything the matter?"

"Oh, I see. Well I'm afraid I have to inform her of a death, Mr McGee. Her mother, I'm afraid. Mrs Rosemarie Garrett."

McGee looks stunned, he swallows before speaking. " I'll tell her when she gets back… Thank you for taking the time to call, Nurse Kent."

"I'm sorry for her loss, be sure to pass that on. I'll need her or another family member to come down and fill out some forms for me."

"Will do. I'm afraid her brothers and her father are on deployment on active duty and her sister is too young. I'll bring her when she feels up to it." McGee says.

"Certainly, thank you, Mr McGee."

"No problem. Goodbye." The line disconnects. McGee replaces the receiver and sinks into the armchair beside the phone.

About half an hour later, Emily returns.

"Tim?" She calls as she shuts the door behind her.

"In here." He says and Emily appears in the doorway to the living room.

"Hello, you." She says and stands on tiptoe to kiss him as he stands to greet her. He reacts slowly and she pulls away. "What's wrong?"

"The hospital called."

"Is mom okay?" She asks concerned. Rosemarie Garrett has been in hospital, slowly dying of breast cancer.

"Em, I'm sorry. She's gone." He watches, arms around her, as Emily's face contorts in pain and she collapses on the cream carpet, crying wrapped in McGee's arms. Poor McGee does his best to comfort her, knowing nothing ever will.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

2013

By now Emily has met everyone on the team. She is stood in autopsy with Tim, Gibbs and Ducky staring into the cold, dead face of her father. She sobs and McGee wraps his arms around her from behind. She hugs him and doesn't let go. McGee sighs and kisses her head before nodding to Ducky who puts her father back into the cooler drawer. McGee says nothing but Emily asks the question, he's most worried about hearing the answer to.

"Why? Why would someone do this?" She sobs again.

"That's what we're going to find out." Gibbs says kindly, yet determined. Emily nods and then looks at Ducky.

"How?" Her voice cracks and she whimpers softly. McGee squeezes her reassuringly again.

"Gunshot wound to the chest. If its any consolation he put up a fight and death was instantaneous." Ducky says kindly to the young woman who is shivering with fear in Timothy's arms. "My dear would you understand what this note means?" Ducky asks holding out an evidence bag to her, She takes it gingerly.

The note reads: Your Daughter For My Daughter. R.M.

Emily shivers and drops the note leaning closer to McGee, who has been reading over her shoulder. Tim looks at her quizzically and she points to the note he has caught. Tim reads it and growls, turning Emily to face him.

"I won't let him touch you or her ever again. Do you hear me, Emmeline Jane?" Tim vows angrily and Emily nods not saying a word leaning her forehead against McGee's chest. "Bastard." He mutters angrily.

"McGee! What the hell is wrong with you?" Gibbs complains.

"I think that is Emily's story to tell, not mine." McGee says and they return to the conference room accompanied by Ducky.

"So, Miss Garrett, what does the note mean?" Gibbs asks as they sit in the conference room, McGee beside Emmeline who cradles a cup of tea between her shaking hands. Tony and Ziva stand behind Ducky who sits opposite Emmeline with Gibbs at the table.

"It was 1996, sophomore year at MIT. It was June, a few days after I found out about my mother's death and I had got engaged to Tim…" She began slowly and McGee swallowed at the painful memory taking her hand as she recited.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

1996

Emmeline walked down the alley behind the library, it was dark, no street lights. She was taking the shortcut to her house she shared with her fiancé and her best friends. She walked quickly, eager to be home, she was already running late to dinner with McGee. Her journey usually took 20 minutes on foot so taking the shortcut would cut her journey down by about 5 minutes. Normally she wouldn't take the risk but tonight she felt she would. Her biggest mistake.

Part way down the alley she stopped, she'd heard another set of footsteps apart from her own, behind her. She sped up but attempted not to make it noticeable to her 'companion'. Her companion did notice. He sped up too before catching her from behind, hand clamping over her mouth. She tried to kick and scream. She couldn't. She was pinned. She couldn't move. Her head was thrown against a wall and she blacked out.

She woke up sometime later being shaken by a large warm hand. She shrugged and sat up slowly with help from… McGee. It was dark now and McGee held a torch in one hand. She felt light-headed and McGee looked panic stricken.

"What happened, Timmy?" She asked groggily. Tim looked pained. "Tim?"

"I'm sorry, Em. I should have got here sooner." He said choked. Why did he sound like that? What had happened to her to make him say that? She looked down at herself and gasped. Her lower body was soaked with blood. Why? Then it dawned on her. She'd been attacked, violated… the word stuck in her throat… She'd been raped. She stared up at McGee frightened.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

2013

In the conference room Emmeline had shrunk into McGee's side. Ducky looked shocked as did Ziva and Tony. Gibbs looked understanding.

"So what happened next?"

She sighed and McGee nodded, squeezing her hand encouragingly.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

1996

McGee had taken her to the hospital. She'd been checked over and now she was sat in the front seat of McGee's car heading home to her concerned friends. She doesn't say anything to him, she feels ashamed. She's been told to go back at the first sign of anything. She's against abortion and if she had a child, even under the circumstances, she wouldn't get rid of it. No way in Hell.

5 months later, in November, Emily sat in the armchair beside McGee in the newly decorated 'nursery'. She was going to have a baby girl. McGee had promised to stand by her and adopt the child as his own even though it wasn't biologically his.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

2013

"So your daughter was born a few months after that?" Gibbs asks and Emily nods, tears streaming down her cheeks. McGee cuddles her and she nudges him and indicates towards Gibbs with her head and McGee understands, she wants him to continue for her.

"She was born weighing 6lb 3oz, on February 12th, Emmeline's mother's birthday. We named her Aurelia Rosemarie and she took my surname… Well actually we double-barrelled it, Garrett-McGee." McGee says calmly, his arm still around Emmeline. " Em's attacker was never caught. The only thing she could say about him was that he was wearing a naval uniform."

"If it was dark, how did you identify a naval uniform?" Gibbs asks. Emily made a choked sound.

"When your mother is in hospital, Agent Gibbs, and you take her place in the family, you soon learn what a uniform feels like, especially when you wash 3 sets." She says. Gibbs looks confused. "My father and two older brothers were… are in the marines."

Gibbs nods, he thinks of Shannon and Kelly. Did Shannon know what his uniform felt like? He pushed that thought aside and returned his focus to McGee and this girl.

McGee takes a deep breath and mutters at Emily who smiles at whatever he's said. Ducky smiles at the remnants of love the two have for each other, and slowly begins to understand the note.

"So, this marine who attacked you, my dear, knows you have a daughter and used you and your daughter to gain a reaction from your father?" Ducky says at this Emily nods.

Emily turns to McGee and signs 'Raven'. Gibbs looks confused and McGee nods.

"Em wants to see Abby. They went to high school together. She is also Aurelia's Godmother." Gibbs nods and sends Tony to get her. A few minutes later Abby dashes into the room and Emily looks at her before getting up and falling into Abby's arms in tears.

"Abby, I'm a disaster! I failed." Emily sobs.

"You haven't failed. Not yet. Promise." Abby says clutching her friend tightly.

" I HAVE! I failed you, father, Darren, Mark, Timmy. And now I have failed to keep my daughter safe from a killer! Abby I've failed." Emily sobs and McGee turns to Gibbs.

"Darren and Mark are Emily's brothers. Em, why have you failed Abby?" He asks kneeling down beside her on the floor where she lies in Abby's arms. Abby sighs.

"We swore to protect ourselves against the bad men in the world- she thinks that because she was attacked she failed me and broke the vow. Which she didn't. I never realised you were the one to save her, Tim, thank you for that." Abby says sadly and squeezes his hand. Tim smiles and hugs Emily and Abby, muttering "My best girls."

Emily sits up all of a sudden, surprising McGee and sending him reeling backwards. " Em, what's wrong?"

"I've had an idea of how to find Aurelia."

"Good! What is it?" Tim asks.

"Elijah and James. They're on leave this week from their deployment on the USS Seahawk. She said she was going to spend time with them."

"You want to ring them? Is that wise, considering?" McGee asks, a concerned expression on his face.

"Considering what, Tim? Anyway I'm sure they'd love to talk with you too." Emily protests.

"Okay, I'll set up a video call to them on the base at Norfolk." McGee gets up. "Shall we move to MTAC, boss?"

Gibbs nods and they follow to MTAC.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

2013

Emily stands in front the cinema sized screen and McGee orders a man at a computer. 2 young men appear on the screen, smiling.

"Hay, mom." They chorus. One is dark haired like Emmeline and the other lighter haired, resembling more of McGee. You wouldn't think the boys were twins.

"Hay boys. This is important so pay attention."

"We're listening mom… is that dad in the background?" The dark haired one sat in front of the screen, says. The other boy leans over his shoulder. McGee smiles and steps forward to stand beside Emily. "Auntie Abby? Are you there too?" Abby smiles and jumps forward on McGee's other side.

"Hello, you two, aren't you handsome." Abby squeals gleefully. The boys laugh.

"What's up, mom? You look upset, what's happened?"

"Elijah," Emily says looking at her dark haired son. "I'm afraid your grandfather's dead, he's been murdered. If you could tell Admiral McGee I would appreciate it. Neither your father or I are really in the mood to speak to him right now."

"Sure, mom. That's not the only thing though is it, Dad?" The blonde one, James, asks.

"No, James, it's not. Your mom and sister are being threatened by an old enemy…" McGee starts to say.

"You mean the bastard that raped mum before we were born?"

"James Thom! Language!" Emmeline scolds angrily.

"Sorry, mom, but it's true."

"Yes, James you're quite right, anyway this bastard is threatening your mom again, but this time it involves your sister, Have you seen or spoken to her lately?" McGee finishes.

"She's here. We'll bring her to NCIS ASAP." Elijah says.

"Can we speak with her please, Elijah Timothy?" Emily asks.

"Sure, she's right here. Ree? Mom wants to talk to you." There is a movement off screen and then a beautiful brunette stands on the other side of her brothers and smiles.

"Mom! Daddy! You okay?" She asks and DiNozzo gives an appreciative whistle. The girl glares. McGee does too.

"Hands off, Tony. She's my daughter." He growls. "Hello, sweetie. Are you okay?"

"Fine, why? I'm studying hard, Daddy, I have finals next week." She says happily.

"Good girl. Glad you had the brains to take after me." McGee says and this comment earns him an elbowing from Emily. "But you had the wisdom to take your mother's good looks." Emily smiles. "Aurelia, has a navy marine, apart from your brothers, uncles or grandfathers tried to contact you recently?"

"No, apart from Elijah, James and Uncle Darren. Why?" She says.

"Someone is threatening your mom, concerning you."

"Oh, mom. Are you okay?" Aurelia asks worriedly.

"I'm fine, baby. I have your dad to protect me." She smiles and McGee hugs her. "Your brothers are bringing you to NCIS, you'll be safer here."

"Okay, Daddy. See you shortly. Thanks, James." Aurelia says as James passed her, her bag. The connection shut down and Emily gave a deep sigh of relief.

About an hour later, all of Emmeline's children arrive at NCIS. Everyone is gathered in the Squadroom. James, Elijah and Aurelia smile and rush to embrace their mother.

Emmeline smiles and then the boys and Aurelia look at McGee. McGee smiles too before Aurelia rushes to hug him.

"Daddy!" McGee catches her and squeezes her tight.

"Hello, Princess."

"Hay, Pop." Elijah and James say simultaneously. McGee chuckles before hugging them too.

"Hay, boys."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

3 months, later in 2013.

McGee smiles as he watches Tony and Ziva, through MTAC, as they arrest the navy marine who was threatening his best friend and his children. He and Emmeline had told Aurelia and the boys the truth about her birth. She had been shocked at first but had been okay with it, since she'd grown up believing McGee was her dad. The boys refused to change their feelings towards their sister. Emmeline stood beside McGee, in MTAC, a gentle smile on her face. He wrapped an arm around her sweetly.

"We're all safe, Em. All of us." McGee said.

"Promise?" She asked.

"Promise." He smiled remembering their MIT days. She smiled too as their best friends from then came to join them in MTAC accompanied by Gibbs and the team.

Now stood four 30-something friends with their arms around each other watching the large screen with a smile on each of their faces.

THE END.


End file.
